


Demons, But Our Own

by TinaOnTheAstralPlains



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crying, Cullenlingus (Dragon Age), F/M, Fellatio, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Men Crying, Missionary Position, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Spooning, The Fade, sit on his face, surprise magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinaOnTheAstralPlains/pseuds/TinaOnTheAstralPlains
Summary: Smut. Cullen smut. An excerpt from Chapter 8 of my fic "Our Other Inquisitor" {link below.} I though I'd isolate the smut for anyone just looking for a good time.https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166703
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Mage Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Mage(s), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Mage Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Demons, But Our Own

Two warm, strong hands cupped my face. Thumbs wiped away my tears, drying my cheeks. “I cannot quell the pain of losing your father and brothers in the Conclave. But, I am here for you. Isabeau, I haven't stopped thinking about you, worrying about you since . . . that first time I saw you in the Fade. All I have wanted ever since is to make sure you're taken care of, that you're safe. To try to ensure that you're not surrounded by monsters." With a hitch in his voice, holding back tears of his own he tilted my face up to his. "I love you. I cannot lose you again.”

My chest had no choice. It exploded. My heart had grown so large, so quickly in that moment, it had come bursting through my healing ribs. The tears came back, overflowing the slipshod dam that I had built in the last thirty seconds. I shut my eyes. More tears fell. He hugged me to his chest, pressing his lips to the crown of my head.

He whispered, sotto voce against my hair. His chose his words carefully, making sure they held the proper weight. “No, I don’t remember everything about what happened with us before. Maybe I’ll start to remember if we spend more time together, do some of the things we used to do." His words flowed quickly now, from somewhere deep inside his huge heart. He stumbled over a word now and again, without acknowledging the mistake. He just needed to get it out before his resolve broke. "If not, I suppose I’ll just have to fall more in love with you all over again. I didn't fall for you when I saw you back in the Fade. I already knew it. As if you had been a part of me all along, something I had been missing, not someone I was just meeting."

I knew this man, regardless of how long he had known me. He hadn’t changed, not a bit. He was still my Cullen, the man who had literally saved my life. I don’t know how or why the Maker brought us together, but I would not waste another moment without him.

The erratic breathing steadied. I sniffled and blew my nose again, shoving the square of fabric back in my pocket. I tried drying my eyes on my already wet hands, and dabbed my nose with the back of my hand one more time before mustering the courage to meet his golden gaze. “I love you, Cullen. I feel as if I've loved you before I even met you. I feel like you were given to me by Holy Andraste to make sense out of my life because I can’t do it on my own anymore. I don’t know how. I feel so lost and broken. Even standing here before you, happy to be in love. I just don’t feel like me. I’m afraid, all the time, that something bad is going to happen again. Because every time I’m happy, something else shatters.”

He shook me gently. I had started to stare off into the distance. It was almost as if he had begun to disappear into that eerie green fog. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Isabeau. I’m here, with you. We’re back at Skyhold together, and I’m never letting you out of my sight again. I can’t bear to be away from you, honestly. All I can do is think about you. I don’t even trust myself to have written down anything correctly in the log today. If you would like to . . . I would love if you would stay here with me.” He held his breath for a long moment, staunching the tears before they fell. “Please? I had the hole in the ceiling fixed. And, I’m going to have a spiral staircase installed. I know how hard it is to climb a ladder with broken ribs.”

“Of course,” I said, voicelessly, again trying not to cry. “Thank you.” 

Cullen wrapped his arms around me to pull me against his chest again. All I have wanted to do since he came to the Fade for me, was kiss him. It had been weeks now. I felt exposed, as if I was baring myself to everyone else in an attempt to get him to notice how bad I wanted him. This world confounded me at every opportunity, but being with Cullen seemed to straighten it all out.

I reached up through his embrace, threading my arms over his shoulders, burying my fingers in the hair on the back of his head so that it ran the wrong direction. Instinctively, he lowered his lips to mine as if they had never been apart. His arms wrapped around my back, pressing us together. The warmth of his body seeped through the layers he wore in the cold of the Frostbacks. I wanted to feel his skin under my hands, the soft bristle of his golden chest hairs on my face as I trailed my lips down the taut ridges of his abdomen. My body melted, melding to his. We were still wearing all our clothes, but where he stopped and I began I did not know nor care to find.

I crushed my chest to his, invading his mouth with my tongue. He moaned, clutching at my back. His hands held me to him as they slid down the curves of my waist, over my hips, under my bottom to scoop me off the floor. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he turned, pressing me to the door, flicking the latch to lock it. My hair stuck to the tears still on my cheeks. I wiped at it furiously, taking a handful of his hair after clearing mine. That moan returned, more intensely. I pulled his head back so that he could see me, and gave him ‘the look.’

I could give him ‘the look’ from anywhere in a room. Without exception, he’d sense it, catching my eyes within moments, because if we were in the same room we never truly took our eyes from one another. We both knew it was time to make up a hurried excuse to get out of a conversation we would rather have not been involved with in the first place. Often we were in the Great Hall, which meant we couldn’t exactly sneak out without being seen entering my quarters. After a few weeks of sneaking out to his quarters, we came to an agreement that we didn’t care who saw us leaving the party together. One day, we just looked at my door and left through it. 

I felt like I was standing on a cliff next to a waterfall. One deep breath, and we both decided to jump without saying a word. He was going to take a chance on me, some random woman he dreamt about before saving her bodily from the Fade. That niggling voice that told me I didn’t deserve him shut the fuck up as he stuck his tongue down her throat.

Without breaking the kiss, he walked over to his desk, setting me down on top of it. Next, he would sweep away its contents with his arm, knocking over that bottle of Thedas in the corner. It would break upon hitting the floor. We’d ignore it until the next morning. Then, I had a moment when I thought the green fog would creep in. Cullen’s eyes would glow with it, and he’d disappear into a desire demon I would have to kill.

“Isabeau, darling?” Cullen stared at me, his brows knit in concern. He held me at arms length, shaking me gently.

“What?”

His eyes searched mine. He had begun to panic. “You went somewhere else for a moment there.”

My brain felt heavy, and loud. “I was in the Fade. I was there. And there was a desire demon in your place. I killed her, when only a breath ago she was you. I was there. I can hear it still calling to me now. It’s so loud.” I grabbed my head trying to clear the image of the demon from Cullen's face.

His walls crumbled then. He embraced me, squeezing me to him as hard as he could. “Don’t go there, please, don’t go back. If it’s calling you, block it out. Stay with me.” I could feel him tap into dormant magic, something he had put away for good a long time ago. A barrier washed over us both. It was warming, yet cool to the touch, a perfect balance of energies. 

I had wondered if Templar magic was somehow innate, just like with mages. He had called it forth without lyrium, and without intent. It merely responded to his whim. He clutched my sweater in his hands, holding me tightly, surrounding us both in a magical shield, safe from all the demons, but our own.

His grip subsided after a few moments. I kissed his cheek. He kissed my lips. “I love you.” 

“I know you do. I knew before you said it.” I searched his eyes. He was nervous, yet confident. “You shielded me.”

He looked at the glittering pink and blue dome of light surrounding us. “No, you did that.”

I shook my head. “I can do that, sure. But, I didn’t do that. You did.”

His brows knit in concern. “I did do that.”

“I’ve seen you do it before, without the lyrium, here in Skyhold.” I told him.

“When?” he asked, rather excitedly.

I flushed, thinking about it. “We had just made love up in my bed for the first time. Afterwards, I guess I kind of dared you to do it. I shocked you. You nullified my magic. I shocked you again, and you raised a barrier.”

“I have the faintest memory of burgundy velvet curtains,” he said with his eyes closed.

“Yeah.” I ran a thumb from the smooth apple of his cheek down to the scratchy stubble of his jaw.

He looked at me again, with something like veneration on his face. “You’ve taught me how to use magic?”

“I think so," I shrugged. "I also think the magic has always been inside of you, it’s just been quiet. I’ve felt that way about most of the Templars I’ve been friends with, actually.”

“I can protect you?” he asked, looking at the barrier around us.

I took his hands in mine. “Cullen, you have always been able to protect me. You’re twice as good as any swordsman I’ve ever seen. And, you came to the Fade for me.”

“This is different,” he said, his tone serious.

“Yes, this is different,” I agreed.

“I suppose you already know of my history . . . with mages,” he began. “When I first started dreaming about you, I didn’t know you were a mage. And when I realized it weeks later, I was angry at myself. I thought, I had some strange kinky fantasy based on my greatest fear.”

I smiled at him, trying not to laugh. I thought our relationship was at least a little bit of that in the beginning, but he was too pensive to interrupt with humour at this point. Not once, had I felt that Cullen was afraid of me.

“As the dreams continued, I knew you needed help.” He looked up at me. “I knew you needed my help, that you were somehow calling to me. You told me your name, you already knew mine. You were so scared.” He swallowed a lump in his throat. “I was afraid that if I didn’t get to you in time, that I would never forgive myself. I didn’t even know who you were.”

“That really happened, Cullen. It may have been a dream for you, but it was real for me. I saw you in the Fade once, when it wasn’t a memory. Every other time I had seen you was a memory that went so wrong in the end. But, this was different. When I saw you, you appeared to be looking for someone, for me. I told you where I was. You didn’t seem to know me. That really happened.” I touched his cheek. 

He put his hand on mine. “You are a powerful mage, aren’t you? You found me in the Fade. What are the chances?”

“I think you found me that day.” I couldn't keep myself from touching him either. I thread my fingers into his hair again.

He looked at me with love in his eyes. “Perhaps we found each other that day, for the second time? I have to admit to a thought lately, that frightens me. Isabeau. I’d do anything for you, foolishly, I might add. I don’t really do anything foolishly. But, no matter the odds, I would come for you.”

“I know you would. I’d do foolish things for you too.” 

Amber eyes bore into mine. He reached for my hips, pulling me towards him. I wrapped my legs around him once again. His hands delved beneath the hem of my sweater, palms sliding over my bare skin. I flung the fur from his shoulders, pushed the vest down his arms, letting the gold corded belt fall with it. His shirt was neatly tucked into his waistband. With a deftness, I tugged it free sliding my fingers up the valleys of his abdomen, over his rounded pectorals, through the bristley chest hair to whisk his shirt over his head. 

I put my lips to his collarbone, sliding them up his neck to take his earlobe between my teeth. He pulled my sweater over my head, pulling my long hair through before tossing it to the floor with his. First, he kissed my mouth, then feathered his lips across my jaw, down my neck, before dipping between my breasts. He took one in each hand, rubbing his cheeks on the tender skin. With a flick of his tongue he took one nipple into his mouth, kissing it, then switching to the other. 

It wasn't like him to get to business so quickly. I like to think it was because he wanted to take his time with me, to savor me. While that may be true, I think it was largely because the chastity drilled into him by the Templar Order constantly harassed him subconsciously. During all of our time apart, I think the Templar's voice had finally been silenced.

I took two handfuls of hair, rubbing my nose on the top of his head. “I want you inside of me,” I told him, candidly.

He pulled away, eyeing me hungrily. He walked over to the other two doors with purpose, flicking the locks so we wouldn’t be disturbed. It was broad daylight. Neither of us cared. He stood next to that damn ladder to his loft. It was the longest climb in history to get up that ladder when all I wanted to do was fuck him on this desk. While sturdy, it was tailbone bruising.

“After you,” he said.

Bare-breasted, I leapt off the table and climbed the ladder, slowly trying not to pull at my ribs, to where he slept. He waited until I was finished before climbing up after me. At the top, I kicked off my boots. He stood behind me, straining for breath.

“You’re the most beautiful sight I have ever seen,” he said, sliding a hand around my waist. Gooseflesh prickled as I felt his fingertips sail across my skin. Flames ignited in the meandering paths he drew across my back. 

It had been too long. I must have him. “The feeling is wholly mutual, I promise you.” I hooked a finger in his waistband, pulling him over to the bed, asking him to sit. I knelt, removing his boots, setting them next to the nightstand where he kept them. 

With a hand on each knee, I slithered up towards him, pushing him over to lay flat on the bed. I knelt to either side, straddling him while tying back my hair. He grasped my hips, sliding his fingertips into my waistband.

I bent over to kiss him. Our hips swayed as our mouths danced. I rubbed myself against him wantonly. I could feel his cock throb through both layers of our pants. I sat up, planting my hands on his chest. Our eyes locked. I continued tempting him with what I could only hope were seductive pelvic gyrations. His hands grasped my hips, following me. The mating ritual had apparently worked. He couldn't take his eyes from my hips. Did he know that I was equally as captivated?

I could no longer wait to give him what he wanted. I stood, sliding my hands into my waistband to push my pants down to my ankles, kicking them to the side. Setting one foot up on the bed next to his knee, I exposed my center to him. He licked his lips. I slipped my middle finger between my nether lips, into the warm wetness, circling my clit for him to see. I added a finger, dipping them both inside of me, then back up to circle my clit again and again. 

I withdrew my hand, bent over, and pulled his breeches off. He reached down pumping his cock slowly as his eyes raked over my nakedness. I knelt between his legs, taking his haft in my hand. Running the tip of my tongue from base to tip, I circled the head, and took him into my mouth. He groaned, leaning up on his elbows to watch me. I caught his eyes, holding his gaze. Again, I circled the tip with my wet tongue before taking his length into my mouth.

Limply, he fell back down to the bed. I pumped his shaft with my hand, following with my mouth, down and up until his body began to tense. White-knuckled he clutched at the bed covers, panting, mouth agape. I cupped the soft skin of his sack in my other hand, rolling his balls gently between my fingers, grazing the skin underneath with a finger tip. A violent shudder ran through him as his body clenched.

“One more move, and I’m warning you, I might not be able to contain myself,” he said, hastily.

I dropped what I was doing, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand as I stood. 

He had the back of one hand resting on his forehead, gritting his teeth. "You're very good at that."

I straddled his chest, leaning over to kiss the palm of his hand. He cupped the back of my head, kissing me in return. I ran my tongue over his, across the roof of his mouth, tracing his lips. His tongue breached my lips in return. His beard was scratchy on my face, as he dove into me. His lips worshipped me. I needed them between my legs.

Eventually, with great remorse, I broke the kiss then moved up to straddle his shoulders. I tucked his shoulders under my knees to sit on his chest. He dove in eagerly. He buried his tongue between my nether lips, lapping at the honeyed folds. Finding my swollen bud, he nipped at it with his teeth, then suckled soothingly. I clutched at my hair, piling it on top of my head, before letting it fall down my back. His tongue flicked, and laved, and delved deeper still as my body rocked over his face. I began to climb towards the peak of pleasure as he insisted I go nearer. My body vibrated at his touch, begging him to send me hurtling over the edge.

His palms were firmly planted on my back, rooting me to him. Tremors wracked my body as he flicked his tongue quickly across my clitoris. I pressed my hands into the wall, my arms stretched high above me. The prickle of his stubble dug into my thighs as I trapped his head between them. As my entire body clenched, frozen with him between my legs, his tongue continued its ministrations. I felt my body release. He lapped as the euphoria washed through me, gushing into his mouth. I had never felt anything like it before. 

Just when I thought the climax would release, another wave hit. Lapping my clit, he slid one long finger inside of me, then another. Curling them, he rubbed against a spot within me, and I hurtled skywards again. His pace quickened as I clenched his head between my thighs again. I called my exquisite pleasure into the afternoon air, unconcerned with any who might hear. My core clenched around his fingers, throbbing until the tremors ceased.

With a hand on each hip he lifted me, asking me to lie down. I collapsed onto the bed as he got to his knees. He wiped his mouth off on a corner of sheet, then kissed me. I had never experienced anything so erotic as to taste the tartness of my womanhood on his lips.

His taut body pressed me into the soft woven blanket underneath. His tall frame covered me completely. I rubbed against him, intertwining my legs with his. He rubbed his hard cock against my mound, before placing its head at my entrance. It throbbed there. His mouth stilled as he pulled away from me. I smiled at him, cupping his cheek, biting my lip. I reached for his backside, pulling him in. His hips gently pushed against me as the tip slid inside of me easily. Our eyes stayed locked.

His brows raised; his eyes flared. The look. His eyes slid over each curve, down each swath of skin to watch as he entered me and withdrew.

I exhaled slowly as my body accepted his girth. It had been far too long since he had been inside of me. A shiver ran through me, as another orgasm knocked at the door. Part of me wanted to stay there forever in the moments right before climax, both craving that glorious release, and not wanting it to be over. 

Taking my mouth, he slowly withdrew. I hitched my legs up over his hips, digging my heels into his meaty buttocks, drawing him back in. Reaching down, I grabbed my ankles to pull them up towards my shoulders, nearly folding myself in half under him so he could sink further into me. He grunted, thrusting into me more forcefully.

“Faster,” I encouraged, worrying his earlobe between my teeth.

I pulled my legs up a little higher. He brushed against that spot inside of me that sent shivers head-to-toe. I let go of one leg, wrapping it around his. The other, I hitched over his arm. He bent his elbows, filling me perfectly, stroking me from within. My body vibrated, absolutely humming as he brought me closer to the edge. He slowed, his length moving within me with purpose. Each stroke elicited greater pleasure. The noises coming from deep within his chest were primal. The cords of muscle in his neck and shoulders stood out as tremors began in his arms. 

Just when I thought he was going to finish, his body stilled. He withdrew his hard length. Rolling over to his back, he reached for me, bringing me with him. I straddled him, sitting above him. I rolled my hips, running my dripping wet lips across his shaft. I found the head of his cock, rocking my pelvis against it. With a flick of his hips, he sheathed himself to the hilt.

My core clenched around the thick base of his cock, as I rode him. My breasts bounced. He brought one to his mouth, taking the nipple with his tongue first, then his teeth. 

"Harder," I begged.

He clamped down, pulling gently, then less so. I rose off his cock, just tad. Then slid back down. Up just a little farther, then back down to circle the thick base. Inch by inch I fucked him, until I had reached the tip. I went back down the same way I had come up, inch by inch. From within my body squeezed his cock with every stroke. Down, up, squeeze, release. Down, up, down, squeeze, squeeze.

I laid down on his chest to kiss him again. His hands ran a path up and down my back, settling on my buttocks. His hips rolled, his chest heaved. He fucked me from below, while I fucked him from above. My body would not wait any longer. I felt the coils within unwind. Every muscle tensed, taking an iron grip on him.

Cullen crushed me in his arms as a guttural moan escaped his chest. I screamed my release into his neck as my body relinquished control. Everything shook almost violently, as I jumped off the cliff with him. He spilled into me with a roar, clutching at my sex slickened body. My hips begged for more before finally falling limp. 

The pulse racing through me began to slow. Euphoria crept into the corners of my mind where the green mist tried to hide. He sighed deeply covering us with the blanket, reminding me that we were not in the Fade. There were no monsters wearing his face here. For the moment, at least, I was safe.

I awoke to him trying to clear my hair from his face. He was nestled behind me, the big spoon. My was comfortably fitted in the crook of his body. I reached back, gathering my hair in my hand, twisting it into a rope over my shoulder. "Sorry, it has a mind of its own."

“No, it doesn't bother me. I love your hair." He kissed my shoulder, smoothing the strands with his hand. "You're beautiful."

I rolled to face him. "You're the beautiful one in this relationship."

He shook his head 'no.'

"Cullen, you must know that people find you attractive."

He tugged the blanket back up, tucking it in around his hips. He ran a hand down my cheek, neck, over my shoulder, the crest of my breast, the curves of my waist to my hip, settling on my thigh. “I know you think I’m the attractive one. I have had people fawning over me my entire life. I know that they find me good looking. You have never once fawned over me.” His eyes searched mine.

I scoffed. “I did, plenty. Dorian just fawned more, always outshining me.”

He kissed my forehead. “That’s not what I mean. You never treated me like I deserved special treatment because of it. I've had plenty of women, and men, proposition me, flirt with me. I promise, when we walk past and heads turn, they’re looking at you.”

“You think I don’t know that? I feel all of their beady little eyes boring holes in the back of my head. They hate me.”

He gave me a disapproving look.

“They do hate me. All over again. I’m used to it. It’s nice having less eyes on me now, not being the Inquisitor. Maybe I won’t feel so guilty for being the one to win your heart. Every Orlesian noblewoman sent their daughter to try to win your hand.”

He pulled me into him so that our bodies were pressed together again. “You didn’t win me. You earned me. No one else has ever . . .” His swallowed hard, taking his eyes from mine.

I pressed a kiss to his chest, waiting for the words to show up.

“. . . loved me.”

We wrapped our arms around each other. 

“I will always love you, Cullen. Nothing will ever change that.”

"None of those noblewomen will ever be able to compete with you." His mouth captured mine, as he slid inside of me again.


End file.
